Faceless Anonymity
by Daygoner
Summary: Set after FN. Something sinister and hidden is at work in Seattle, and the finger of blame is pointed at the inhabitants of TC. Then transgenics also start ending up in the city morgue. Hopefully MA
1. Prologue

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Dark Angel. But I do own both seasons on DVD.

Set some time after the Jam Pony siege. The transgenics in TC are trying to get back on their feet and trying to live as normal a life as they can, with Max as their leader.

**Faceless Anonymity**

Prologue

It had been a while since she had gone to the Space Needle. There had simply been no time, what with all her duties as a leader – organising Terminal City and all its inhabitants was no easy feat, as well as dealing with the Seattle cops and the National Guard nearly every week or so. She sighed. What would it take to convince America that transgenics were not the God – fearing, evil, soulless beings that they were thought to be?

The rain came down continuously on her small form, drenching her body as she sat in thoughtful silence atop her precious 'High Place'. Water sluiced down thick dark strands of her hair and along the creased contours of her tight black leathers, cold and refreshing, but comfortable enough for her X5 blood. She gazed down on the post-pulse city spread out beneath her, a myriad of streets and buildings, with numerous inhabitants all unaware of her watchful eyes upon them. And how she longed to be one of them. No, that was a lie – she would never abandon her kind… but it would make a nice change to not have the whole world against you for once…

"Maxie?" A strong but uncharacteristically hesitant voice sounded from behind her. It was all she could do to hold back a groan; peace would all but vanish if _he_ came to call. _Don't throw the smartass off the Space Needle, don't throw the smartass off the Space Needle, don't throw the smartass off the Space Needle, don't throw-_

"Hey, um, don't throw me off the Needle for coming here, but –" Alec began.

"Was I really that obvious?" asked Max, severely agitated by his presence, even though he had done nothing to offend her. Yet.

"I've been sent to collect you," announced Alec, all traces of hesitance obliterated, his cocky grin in place. He bowed mockingly. "My Lady, you are requested back at your royal kingdom by your humble Lord."

Max frowned, her interest piqued even though her expression denied it. "Royal grounds?" she repeated, confused. "Humble Lord?"

Alec rolled his eyes as if she was being stupid. He sat down beside her and she shifted uncomfortably, slipping slightly on the damp surface; he smirked and she resisted cuffing him around the head (she might send him off the edge of the Space Needle if she wasn't careful). Not that she would cry over it.

"Funny, I thought cats didn't like the rain," he commented randomly, gesturing to the rain falling all around them.

"Would you just get to the point?" snapped Max frustratedly, eager to get rid of him. "Who's this Lord? Has an official come to Terminal City?"

Alec squinted at her through the drizzle of droplets, grinning because he loved winding the fiery brunette up. He suppressed a laugh. "And I thought transgenics had higher IQs than your average human – OW!" Max had just smacked him one, murder blazing in her gaze. "Ok, ok," he assured her, rubbing the side of his head affectedly. "I was talking about your _boyfriend_," he told her, taking care to place a particular emphasis on the 'boyfriend' bit. "Logan. He's been looking for you all afternoon; getting all worried cos he hasn't seen you all day."

"He's not my boyfriend," growled Max.

"Eh, whatever you say," muttered Alec, utterly unconvinced. "OW!"

"Shut up," ordered Max, after hitting him again. "If Logan wanted me so much, why didn't he come up here himself?"

Alec could not hold back his derision at the answer to her question. "Not as close as I thought you guys were," he paused in anticipation of another slap. But it didn't come; Max just glared. "Logan's afraid of heights," he informed her, seriously now. "Didn't you know?"

_Of course_, remembered Max distantly. _How could I forget? I seem to be forgetting everything about Logan these days…_

"Uh, Max?" Alec interrupted her thoughts again. "Logan wants to see you 'ASAP', as he put it. You going down anytime soon?"

Max shook her head and looked away. "No."

"It's urgent," Alec insisted firmly.

Max's eyebrows were drawn together in a sharp V, telling the other X5 to back off. And he did just that, standing up and shuffling away slightly. "Do I look as if I care?" she said coldly, glaring at him like it was his fault she was needed back at Terminal City.

Alec was a bit surprised by this last comment – Max was usually hands-on and never shy of responsibility. He took the opportunity to inspect her face closely; his eyes zeroed in on dark circles that were smudged under her eyes and he noted that her colour seemed a touch paler than normal. A little worry bloomed in his chest, but he pushed it aside quickly with a neutral comment, "Ok, I'll tell Logan you'll be down later."

He turned to leave the brooding leader of Terminal City to her own devices. He trudged back the way he had come, shoving his hands into his water-logged pockets and hitching up his shoulders against the wind and rain. It was hard not to turn and yell at Max – he wasn't lying when he said Logan had said the matter was urgent – but he knew better than to challenge her when she was in the height of her I-am-the-supreme-bitch-of-the-world mood. He sighed resignedly at the thought of facing Logan's disappointed, then quickly melting into an annoyed, expression when he returned to HQ Max-less.

_Well, he can go get his girlfriend himself, for all I care,_ thought Alec offhandedly. _This is not my problem. **Max** is not my problem._

Just as he was about to begin his descent off the Needle, his pocket vibrated signalling an incoming call to his cell. Pausing a few meters shy of shelter from the cruel weather, he pulled out his phone and checked the dialler identity; it was Logan. What a coincidence. He allowed himself a groan before placing the speaker to his ear.

"Yeah?" Alec said tiredly into the mouthpiece. On the other side of the Space Needle, Max stiffened, her acute hearing tuning into the conversation immediately, though most of it was lost to the wind.

Logan's crackly voice crawled through the speaker with difficulty, filtering into Alec's ear with a lot of the words missing; the signal was terrible, and even Max had to strain her hearing to catch even the slightest sounds from the cell.

"Alec?" he was saying. There was a bout of heavy static before his voice came back on. "Have- ve- ve y- you -you fou- nd –nd Max y- yet?"

Alec opened his mouth to answer, but then held back. "No," he lied, after a pause, not wanting Logan to rant on about how important it was to find Max. The girl in question blinked, surprised.

Logan went silent (or did the signal cut him off?). Finally, his voice cracked through the line. "I kn-know she- sh- she's- on t-top of the sp-sp- space nee-needle," he was saying accusingly. "D-d-don't lie t-t-to me- me-; I s-s-s-saw y-you g-g-go up-up. I want- t-t-t-to t-tal-talk t-to h-her. Jus- just- just –put h-her- on the line –"

Alec's jaw tautened. He snapped the phone shut and launched it out into the wailing wind. It whistled faintly before dropping somewhere away in the distance. Max watched it fall. She turned and gave him a strange look.

Alec simply shrugged. "You owe me a new phone," he said tonelessly, and continued his journey down the Space Needle, leaving Max to dwell upon her numerous issues alone. It was not as if he would understand, anyway… not that she trusted him enough to talk to him about them in the first place.

X5452X5494X5452X5494X5452X5494X5452X5494X5452X5494X5452X5494X54

The hunter growled with agitation as the constant drip of raindrops pelted its already doused form. It slunk through the scarcely inhabited alleyways and back-streets of Seattle, slithering from one shadow to another, hidden by the darkness of the night. It resisted the urge to howl with frustration at finding no worthy prey and a course of rumbles built in its stomach, yearning to be sated with the hot tangy taste of blood and flesh. At the thought of a fresh kill, the hunter couldn't help but salivate excitedly, taste buds tingling with anticipation. It was going to kill tonight.

A few yards along its journey, the hunter stopped and sniffed the air; a nice scent was adrift in the heavy wind, dampened by the unforgiving rain, but nevertheless, subtly delicious and tempting. It bared its fangs in a feral and enthusiastic way, and began its cautious trek to the source of the smell. Soon enough, the hunter spied its prey standing on a balcony of some sort, gazing somewhat longingly into space; its stomach grumbled loudly again, impatient for a feed. Luckily, the prey did not hear the sound, and the hunter exhaled a sigh of relief, a bit of saliva dribbling down its front. It started to creep up to the wall beside the balcony.

The hunter was neither seen nor heard as it made its ascent towards its prey. It had somehow found a footholds in the wall it was climbing, levering itself up, each time getting closer and closer to its destination. The prey remained oblivious, still staring into the foggy sky, allowing the rain to batter its body.

The hunter paused once it was directly under the balcony. It crawled until it was clinging to the underside of the concrete, claws planted firmly around some slippery metal that was jutting out of the floor on top of which the prey was standing. After a certain amount of time, the hunter began swinging. Once it got the momentum right, it gave an amazing spurt of energy and flung its way forward and upwards, feet first, away off the balcony underside. It curled its legs into a flip backwards and onto the balcony. Right behind its prey.

The prey didn't have time to register what that blurry shape flying from underneath it was. It turned to meet eyes filled with so much animosity, it froze like a rabbit caught in the glare of car headlights. Which, of course, was the desired effect.

The hunter licked its lips, tracing the contours of its fangs with its tongue. The prey blanched and snapped, trying to escape.

Too bad it really had nowhere to run.

_**A/N**: This is my first DA fic; I've been reading DA fanfic for so long, so I finally decided to add my own. Should I carry on? **Review and tell me**! Any criticism welcomed (though this is only my first chapter, but I plan to write more) as well as any constructing advice… **Thanks for reading**!_

**Daygoner **


	2. Killer Unleashed

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Dark Angel. But I do own both seasons on DVD.

**Faceless Anonymity**

Chapter One: Killer Unleashed

Logan paced in rapid circles, pausing occasionally to chew his thumbnail, or tug at his hair, or rub the stubble on his chin. He repeated this for some time, again, again, again, and again. Mole sucked on one of his famous cigars, a wisp of smoke curling around his head, and Joshua sat by his elbow, slumped in his seat, eyes following the worried hacker's retraced steps until his eyeballs were too wound up to move any further. The dog-man grunted, shaking his shaggy head, then recommenced his staring at Logan once his eyes could rotate freely once more. Mole watched this scene with growing boredom, and eventually had to light another cigar, muttering about what a waste of time this was. Few other transhumans were bustling around them, busied with their individual activities, not really paying attention to the single human in their midst.

Finally, someone entered Control Centre. Mid-bite on his thoroughly devoured fingernails, Logan let his raw fingertips fall away from his mouth (he had started chewing the skin around his nails as well, without noticing). He turned, relieved, to receive –

"Max," announced Alec, coming through the doorway, "is not with me." He strode into the room, severely damp and waterlogged. A few transgenics waved to him, and he returned the gestures only half-heartedly.

Logan's eyes narrowed. "What do you mean she's not with you?" he said, trying not to sound accusing, but failing miserably. Alec noticed this, and also tried to conceal his growing irritation at the ordinary's demanding demeanour. "I was talking to you, then you cut off!" continued Logan, but Alec shrugged, already kind of regretting throwing his phone away. It seemed like a good idea at the time.

"Bad signal," he answered casually, doing a better job of controlling his emotions. "Max is not with me," he reiterated next, as if conversing with a child who didn't understand. "I looked for her everywhere, including the Space Needle, but I couldn't find her." _Why am I explaining myself to an ordinary?_ he thought to himself indignantly. The look Mole sent him told him the transhuman was thinking exactly the same thing. _This is so damn degrading._

"Well, you obviously weren't looking hard enough!" snapped Logan, momentarily losing whatever cool he had left. He turned away, cursing to himself in an undertone. But, of course, all the transgenics in the room all heard him clearly; Joshua looked to his knees, unsure of how to react and Mole stopped chewing his second cigar, glaring at the hacker's back, not noticing that ash was collecting on his boot (and singeing it slightly) as it fell from the rapidly burning end towards the butt. Alec shot him a glance and raised a hand to say _I can handle this_, and walked further into the centre of the room so that he could command more of Logan's attention.

"Logan, if you want to find Max so badly, why don't you just go out there and help instead of sitting on your ass and letting others do all the legwork?" suggested Alec, a touch of force behind his words. Mole and a few other transgenics smirked as the human got a bit of bashing from Alec, the one who was usually getting the same treatment from Max. But their leader wasn't here, and, undoubtedly, Alec filled the role of SIC, and wasn't about to get bossed around by a human.

"I had to monitor things on the news and the net!" exclaimed Logan vehemently, as if this explained everything. Mole snorted derisively.

"Yeah, and chasing your tail in circles is really monitoring the news, ain't it?" he remarked with a sarcastic nod.

"That's not the point," said Logan, flushing slightly. Mole smirked at his discomfort. "What matters is that I tell Max what's happening outside of TC."

"Why you not tell Medium Fella to tell to Lil' Fella?" asked Joshua reasonably, finally deciding to break his silence.

"I'd rather give her the news in person," said Logan pompously. Alec and Mole rolled their eyes.

"You might as well just admit you don't trust us," sighed Alec. He cut Logan off as he was about to protest. Even so, it wasn't as if Max or the other transgenics in TC didn't have any contact with the outside world; in fact, with all their surveillance and monitering equipment, there was little the transhumans didn't know about in the human side of the city. "What's so important, anyway?" asked Alec with curiosity. "Why can't wait?"

"I'll tell you once we find Max," said Logan. "Speaking of which, we'd better start right away." He grabbed his coat from a chair nearby and stuffed his arms hurriedly through the sleeves whilst making for the door.

"Woah, woah, wait," said Alec, throwing out an arm to catch the hacker before he exited the room. "We're not going outside again, are we?" Logan gave him a _Well, duh_ look and Alec shook his head quickly. "Nuh – uh. No way. I'm going out into the rain again!"

"Look, Sweetcheeks," said Mole, peering down the barrel of his favourite shotgun and cocking it loudly. "I know your hair will get wet again, and that's depressing and all, but really, we don't want hacker-boy here to give himself a hernia because Miss Queen of the World has gone AWOL. Besides, I want to find out what he's got to say."

Joshua grinned and stood up. "Joshua come too," he announced, happy for a chance to get out of TC. "Joshua help find Max."

A nervous panicky fluttering erupted in Alec's stomach; he knew exactly where Max was, but knew better than to disturb her again. She had made it clear that she was deep in 'Max-time' and was not ready to share whatever was on her mind… with him. But what if Logan went up to confront her? Would she feel more compelled to open up to him, the love of her life? Alec uneasily considered revealing where Max was, when Dix waved to get their attention.

"Someone just entered TC," he told them, pointing to a screen that was relaying images from a camera overlooking one of the enter/exit points to the transgenic central. Alec made out the dark shadow of a female sloshing through the puddles to get to shelter and warmth.

"Max," Logan breathed and dashed off to meet her.

Alec and Mole's eyes met and they followed, Joshua not far behind.

"He's so whipped," commented Mole, carrying his shotgun by his side.

"Hell yeah," replied Alec with a charming grin, though inside, he was largely relieved that the leader of TC had just returned safe and well.

X5452X5494X5452X5494X5452X5494X5452X5494X5452X5494X5452X5494

Max slumped morosely into TC, long straggly hair clinging to her face and neck like dark strands of seaweed. Her clothes felt heavy, and stuck to her form like a second skin. _Serves you right for staying in the rain for so long_, she scolded herself. However, refreshing and cleansing as her contemplations in the rain had been, she could not rid herself of the looming worries that never ceased to grab her attention. They were like annoying flies that kept buzzing around her head, landing on her nose and cheeks every now and then, but when she tried to swat them, they flew away gleefully, only to repeat the irritating process again. Max wanted so badly to squash the flies once and for all – and with her transgenic speed, she probably could – but in the metaphorical sense, the flies just kept coming and coming. The anxiety just kept coming and coming. _I really need to get insect repellent_, she thought tiredly. _Speaking of which…_

Max eyed Logan and the other people that had come to see her with wariness. Lately, she had been distant and consumed in her own thoughts, just trying to seek solace from her fellow friends and the responsibilities of running a little city of freaks. She had been moody and on the edge. Alec and Mole knew this, so why did they lead Logan straight to her? Alec especially; after what he had done on the Space Needle, she was surprised that he hadn't sent Logan home straight away. Then again, she couldn't hide from important matters for much longer.

"Max," greeted Logan upon reaching her. She forced a curt smile – Logan didn't seem to notice – and bypassed Alec, nodding to Mole and smiling sincerely to Joshua.

"Hey Max," waved Alec, trying to get some form of acknowledgment from her.

Max ignored him. "What are you doing here, Logan?" she asked the hacker. "You shouldn't be here; the toxins are bad for ordinary humans."

Logan's normally composed expression softened. "I wanted to brief you on a certain situation," he said softly. "You really need to know."

Max's curiosity was aroused and she waited for Logan to carry on. He cast a significant glance at the transgenics beside him and didn't elaborate. "What do I need to know, Logan?" said Max after a few beats of halting silence had erected itself up around the strange group.

Logan cleared his throat. "I have some bad news," he declared.

"So we've heard for the last few hours," muttered Alec. Logan glared.

"Shut up," Max ordered.

"It's true," sniffed Alec.

"Do you want to hear what I've got to say, or not?" said Logan impatiently.

"I don't know, is it bad news or good news? Cos I'm not sure if I can take any more bad news," moaned Max. "And knowing me, it's gonna be _really_ bad news."

Logan turned to her seriously. "Well, when you put it that way…" He paused and Max groaned. "It's crap news," said Logan dully.

"Well hurry up and get it out, then," snapped Mole authoratively. "Might as well take it as it comes."

Logan extracted sheets of paper from one of his pockets (Alec wondered briefly how the hacker had managed to stow away so many sheaves of paper in his pocket). He handed a couple to Max, who inspected them closely. She looked up into the grim face of Logan, her expression now mirroring his. Wordlessly, she passed the pieces of paper on to Alec and Mole; Joshua kept trying to steal glances of whatever they were looking at over their shoulders. He caught sight of a lot of red, and when Alec eventually shoved the papers under his nose, he whined in that doggy way of his and stopped trying to look.

"One body, found early this morning," supplied Logan, tucking the grisly pictures away. "The previous two were not in Seattle, and a further five were also found outside this city."

"What's this got to do with us?" asked Max, puzzled. The photos had fazed her for a few moments, but, gruesome and morbidly graphic as they were, they had absolutely no connection to her.

"I was hoping you could tell me that," said Logan, eyes boring into hers as if her were probing for some sort of truth from her.

Max quickly became incensed. "Are you implying that I did this? Or a transgenic?"

"No, no!" said Logan hastily, throwing up his hands in a defensive manner. He took a pause to rephrase. "It's just a possibility, you know, that maybe something not _human_ did that to all those people."

"First of all," started Max, a chill in her voice that made even Alec shiver, though it was not directed at him, "transgenics are not 'something' – we are just as 'human' as you are. And secondly, who the hell do you think you are, coming in here and accusing us of something that we didn't do? You said it yourself, there were bodies found outside of Seattle; why would someone from TC bother running out of the city to murder a couple of ordinaries and then come back again?"

_Go Max_, Alec applauded her in his head.

"I wasn't implying anything against you," said Logan as evenly as he could manage. Alec and Mole scoffed. "But listen to me, Max, those victims' necks were snapped; nearly every bone in their bodies was broken! Even some of the muscle tissue and organs were missing. Tell me who could do that, without the aid of superhuman abilities."

"An animal," offered Alec, "Or an ordinary with big muscles and a strange taste for flesh." He shuddered at the memory of the bite mikes that had torn away at the flesh of the poor humans in their homes, oblivious to the fact that they were about to be killed (and partially devoured) by some psycho murderer or rabid beast. "Could be some insane cannibal escaped from an asylum," he suggested some more of his ideas.

"Your argument is getting weaker and weaker," said Logan, dismissing his comments.

"Hey, it could happen," yelped Alec, offended. "Remember that guy, you know, White's brother? _He_ escaped from an asylum – run by equally mad cult people, might I add – and he could have easily been a cannibal. Well, he was a complete nutcase instead, but it's all the same thing, but without the whole eating human flesh thing, if you get my gist –"

"So you're saying that a psychotic cannibal attacked all those people, broke all their bones, ate some of their flesh and drained them of their blood?" said Logan sceptically.

Alec shrugged. "Isn't that what psycho cannibals do? Besides, it's a better idea than yours," he said pointedly. "Because a transgenic did _not_ do this."

"And if you have a problem with that statement, you've got me to answer to," warned Mole, stroking his shotgun lovingly, one finger curling around the trigger dangerously.

"Hey, back off," said Max, but she lacked conviction in her voice. It hurt that Logan, of all people, had implied that transgenics had committed the foul murders. She inspected his ruggedly handsome face, small glasses and scruffy hair, wondering what was going on behind that flushed expression and clouded eyes. He was trying hard to conceal his emotions from her and she knew it. Just like that, she sensed all her connections with him cut off and it left her feeling like a rock in the middle of a white sandy beach. Odd. Alone. Cold. And really wet.

"It could be White and his Familiars," said Alec. "They keep showing up everywhere – could explain the bodies appearing all over the country."

"Yeah, because the Familiars really like eating humans," said Mole sarcastically.

"Who knows, maybe they introduced, like, a new thing into their cult ceremony of initiation; see who can hunt and eat a human in the fastest, bloodiest possible way."

"That's not funny," chastised Logan. "These people have died in the worst way imaginable."

"I'm not laughing," responded Alec.

"So stop making the wiseass jokes."

"Stop accusing transgenics."

"I wasn't accusing transgenics."

"My ass you weren't. You've been acting like we're evil agents of the Devil all of a sudden; what the hell's going on? You _know_ we didn't kill those people."

"Oh, and this is coming from the mouth of a man whose twin brother was a psychotic murderer," snarled Logan ferociously.

Alec, Max, Mole and Joshua all froze at this last line. Alec felt the cold finger of dread caress his skin in soft touches, numbing his mind to all thought. Everything came down to Ben. Ben. X5 453. Twin brother, Ben. Why did people think he was a cold-blooded killer? Because of Ben. Why couldn't Max stand the very sight of him? Because of Ben. Why was he being singled out by Logan? Because of Ben.

"Stop!" Max growled angrily, placing herself between Logan and Alec before they could further the argument to a more physical level (Logan would be no more than a pile of pulp by the end of the fight). Mole placed a reassuring hand on the other X5's shoulder, and Max backed Logan away.

"You went too far," she told him furiously. "That was totally uncalled for."

Logan sighed heavily and ran a hand through his short, spiky hair. Then he turned on his heel, marched to a crumbling wall nearby and thrust his fist into it. He pulled his right fist back from the chipped bricks and pounded his left fist into the same place straight after the first.

"Logan!" Max shouted, alarmed, and Joshua rushed forward to restrain the self-harming hacker (the virus still prevented Max and Logan from touching). Logan cried out fiercely, lashing out with hands and legs, fighting to break free of the dog-man's vice-like grip. The three other transgenics watched with utter lack of comprehension of what was going on, jaws unhinged and stuck to the ground at Logan's volatile behaviour.

Joshua deposited Logan a safe way away from the wall, and Max walked cautiously up to the man that she thought she loved but couldn't touch. She could see the tears in his eyes, and the pain that he was feeling was now written all over his face. He was gasping like a junkie desperate for a fix, breaths coming out in haggard puffs of white vapour in the cold night air. All past transgressions against her and her kind forgotten, Max softened to the man in front of her and asked him what was wrong. She still felt cut off from him though, and this alarmed her slightly; she pushed those feelings away for the time being, there were more important things to be worrying about. Like the state of Logan's mental health.

The man in questions sniffed loudly, trying to mask his tears, but in the end he gave up and settled for rubbing his eyes as furiously as he could, to rid them of water. Alec's eyes met Max's and the same fires of curiosity burned in them both. Logan had been acting strangely throughout the day, and they wanted to know why.

Finally, when his sobbing had dissipated somewhat, Logan cleared his throat to speak. When he did, his speech came out in a raspy whisper, so that even the transgenics around him had to strain to hear what he had to say.

"Two of the victims – I knew them," he said haltingly. Max's eyes went wide, and Logan answered the rest of her unasked question with the second part of his sentence.

"They were my sister and her daughter, my niece. Bitsy and Brittany were murdered five nights ago."

_**A/N**: Firstly, I have got to extend a **VERY BIG THANKYOU TO ALL MY REVIEWERS! **(LOL, Babyface).That was honestly my most-reviewed chapter of fanfic ever (though I've only written seven chapters in all); I know, how sad am I? Well, anyway, I doubt Logan would care much if his sister and niece died, but I thought I'd make him all upset and mood-swingy to see how the chapter would go. I'm sorry if the characters were OOC, but they all had to adjust to each others mood swings, if that makes sense…? Hope you enjoyed, and **PLEASE REVIEW!**_

**Daygoner**


End file.
